Beast Boy's Clean Dream
by Techno Skittles
Summary: Raven and Beast Boy have made a huge mess in the Tower. They are ordered to clean it together. What happens when Raven leaves BB alone for a few minutes? The story's a lot better than it sounds. Oneshot. BBxRae.


"What happened in here?" an enraged Boy Wonder asked.

Pillows were torn apart, fluff strewn across the common room. The kitchen table was overturned while the chairs lay splintered on the floor. Pots and pans littered the entire kitchen area and glass coated the carpet and the tiled kitchen floor. Beast Boy was cowering behind the slashed couch. Robin turned to what he was hiding from.

The drenched empath was towering over him on the opposite side of the couch, holding a very sharp knife in her hand. Her eyes glowed a bright red and her pointed set of teeth were even sharper than the knife. Her own black aura surrounded her like flames, giving her a very convincing deathly look. Not that she needed it.

"T-t-t-t-tell her it w-w-was j-just a joke! I-I-I-I didn't m-mean to-to offend her!" Beast Boy screamed before using his arms to cover his face in hopes of protection against Raven's weapon.

"Tell him that he should know better than to mess with me like that in the first place!" she growled. She was now levitating a good foot in the air above the green-skinned teen. She could hear him whimper. _'Coward,'_ she thought.

"I'm not going to ask because it will only fuel the flames and start another argument between you two and you'll drag me into it which is not what I need. All I know is that you two had better clean this mess up by the end of the day or it's extra training just for the both of you. Understood?" Robin asked, already knowing the answer.

"Tell her to put the knife away first!" Beast Boy pleaded. He started to scoot away from his anger possessed friend. His back hit the wall and he curled into a fetal position and buried his face in his knees.

Robin sighed at how childish all this was and asked, "Raven, will you please put the knife away so he will calm down?" He flinched slightly as Raven's lethal glare turned to him before she calmed down.

"Whatever," she said and put the knife back in one of the drawers. "But you can tell him that he shouldn't be such a baby everytime a sharp object's pointed at him."

"Why don't you tell him? He's right there against-"Robin began but stopped when he saw that his green-skinned friend had disappeared. His eyes skimmed the common room looking for him when he found him filling up a bucket with water. Raven, who was picking up the fluff from the pillows, was too busy to notice him sneaking up on her.

The team leader made an "I wouldn't do that if I were you" gesture to him, only to be ignored. The changeling already was right behind the Azarithian tipping the bucket over her head. Raven bent down to pick up some more fluff when Beast Boy dumped all the water on her head. He laughed as he backed away when she screamed and jerked back up, turning to face the laughing prankster. Her eyes had doubled so now she had four red eyes and her teeth sharpened once more.

"You never learn do you?!" she screamed as she pounced on Beast Boy.

"Raven! Get off of him!" Robin commanded. When his gothic teammate was reluctant he started to move towards them. The empath closed her eyes for a few seconds and when she opened them again, they were their same amethyst color. Before climbing off of him, she gave Beast Boy a cold glare to which he laughed nervously.

Robin turned to Beast Boy giving him his own glare. "What?" he asked, even though he already knew.

"Why did you dump water on her head?"

Beast Boy sat up. "You said we had to clean up. So I am. Starting with Ms. Moody over there," he said, nodding his head over to the gothic titan. He had a big grin plastered on his face. _'What is he smiling for? Has he finally fallen off the deep end?" _ Robin wondered.

Without turning to face him, Raven said, "Yeah. Thanks to you, not only have I had water dumped on me once, but _twice_. Now I have to go change and take a shower." She crossed her arms.

"Not in that order, I hope," Beast Boy said teasingly.

Raven turned around and scowled at him. "I'm surprised you figured that out all on your own. Why don't you get a cookie?" she spat back.

Their leader threw his arms in the air in defeat. "I give up on you two," he declared. "But both of you will still clean up this place. Now get to work." And with that, he turned and left.

The changeling groaned. "We have to clean up all of this? That's totally unfair!"

Raven picked up the soaked fluff she had dropped when the second bucketful of water was poured on her. "We wouldn't have to if you hadn't dumped water on me." She threw the fluff in the trash can.

"No. We wouldn't have to if you hadn't overreacted to such a harmless joke," Beast Boy defended. He stood up and wiped pretend dust off of his pants. "Weeeellllllll," he said dragging out the word. "I think I'm just gonna go to my room and leave you to it. See ya!" he said and started running towards the door. He had almost made it when a black barrier blocked the exit.

"Oh no. You're not getting away that easy. You're just as responsible for this mess as I am. You are going to help me clean up. In fact, you're going to start cleaning while I go take a shower." She started to walk past him when he called out, "But I don't like cleaning! Why can't you just do it? You're better at it!"

She rounded on him and said, "Am I wearing a maid's outfit? I'm not your servant. You can clean up after yourself. It's only for a few minutes anyway, you big infantile."

When she was answered with a confused expression on his face, she sighed and said, "Infantile is another word for baby. God you need to enhance your vocabulary." She walked out of the room undeterred by the green-skinned titan's protests.

"Great," he mumbled. "Now I'm stuck cleaning by myself until she gets back. And knowing her, she'll take extra long to make me suffer." He looked around the room, inspecting all of the damage. He groaned inwardly as he realized how bad it was. "This will take forever to clean!" he screamed to no one in particular. He walked over to the chopped up couch and sat down on the most whole piece he could find. _'If only we did have a maid. Then I could just let her clean this up and go do whatever I wanted,'_ Beast Boy thought. He remembered what Raven had said. _'Am I wearing a maid's outfit? I'm not your servant.'_ The green-skinned changeling imagined Raven wearing a French maid's uniform holding one of those feather dusters in her hand with her arms crossed. She was wearing one of those tiara things and black high heels. The dress only reached the half-way point of her thighs. She was scowling, clearly unhappy with her new apparel.

He had to admit, she looked kinda hot wearing something like that. No, not even kinda. She would look _totally _hot wearing a French maid's uniform. He smiled dreamily. If only she would wear something like that. But Raven would never. . .

Wait. Raven? Why was he thinking about her like that? He hated her! They couldn't stand each other! Well, maybe he kinda liked her. But as a friend only. Nothing more. Right?

Beast Boy laid down on his back. "Damn hormones," he whispered. Okay, so he had a _tiny _crush on her. So what? He'd get over it soon. Nothing to worry about.

Unless she felt the same way. His stomach did a little flip. _'That would be so cool.'_ He imagined him holding her in his arms, kissing her lips. And she was still wearing the maid's uniform. . .

No! He didn't like her that way! No no no no no no no no no!

The doors slid open with a _whoosh_. Beast Boy sat up and saw Raven and instantly blushed, recalling how he was thinking about her a few seconds ago. She was no longer wet and had put on a. . .

The changeling rubbed his eyes and thought that the thought of Raven wearing a housekeeper's uniform was still stuck in his head because she actually was _wearing_ one. He blinked his eyes a few times before finally believing he wasn't seeing things. It was exactly how he pictured it. The dress, the high heels, the tiara. The only thing missing was the feather duster.

"Raven?" he asked uncertainly.

She ignored him and immediately started tsking. "Can't they clean up after themselves in the slightest?" She headed over to the kitchen, struggling as she tried to step over the pots and pans littered on the floor in her heels. Her legs finally tangled up with each other and she fell to the floor with a cry of surprise. She landed on the floor with a _thump _and _bang_ when she hit her head on one of the pots. "Ow!" she screamed.

Beast Boy jumped off the couch and ran over to his fallen friend. "Rae? Rae? Raven? Are you alright?" He knelt down next to her and helped her sit up. She sat there rubbing the back of her head where she had struck the pot and groaned.

"Raven?" the jade-skinned titan asked again.

She looked up at him and then started searching the room. When she didn't find what she was looking for she turned back to him, a look of confusion on her face. "Are you talking to me?" she asked.

Now it was Beast Boy's turn to be confused. "Of course I'm talking to you. You're the only Raven I know."

"I'm sorry. You must be confused. My name's not Raven," she said apologetically.

Beast Boy was shocked into silence. Not Raven? How couldn't she be Raven? Maybe she was trying to confuse him.

"Raven, stop playing games," he said sternly.

The purple haired girl's eyebrow twitched as she started to become angry. "I told you, my name isn't Raven."

'_Holy shit. She has amnesia. It was probably when she hit her head on the pot,' _ the changeling thought. He started panicking and put his hands on both sides of her head thinking that would bring the memories back.

"What the hell? Get off of me!" she screamed at him. She pushed him away and stood up. "I don't care how much you guys pay me. I will not be treated like that!" She frowned at him, hands on her hips.

'_Pay her? What is she talking about? Since when do we pay her? Maybe she's talking about the city. But then why is she yelling at me about it?'_ he pondered.

He stood up next to her and was silent for a few moments as he tried to piece together what she was saying.

The violet-haired Goth kept her hands on her hips but her face turned to a worried expression. She unsuccessfully tried to hide it with annoyance and anger.

"Raven? Are you ok?" he asked. "I've never seen you act like this," he said worriedly.

Relief briefly flashed across her face before it was replaced by a look of irritation. "Would you stop calling me that? My. Name. Is. Not. Raven!" she yelled. She clenched her fists and was breathing heavily. "My name is Rachel." She turned away from him and bent down to pick up some of the scattered pans. "Why is it that the help's name is always forgotten?" she mumbled to herself.

Beast Boy was becoming slightly irritated himself. _'Why is she refusing that her name's Raven? And then she calls herself Rachel. Is she trying to cause me permanent brain damage? My brain can't take this kind of confusion. Maybe she's pranking me. Yeah. That's it. Since I pranked her she's getting me back. It all makes sense now.'_ The shapeshifter smiled and bent down to be at eye level with "Rachel". "So," he started. "If you're Rachel and not Raven, does this mean I don't have to help you clean?"

Rachel looked at him with an expression that said "Have you lost your mind?" and resumed cleaning. "Why would you help me? I'm your maid. No one helps their maids."

Beast Boy jumped up in the air and let out a loud "Whoop!" He went over to his PS2 and put in DOA 2: Hardcore (A/N: It's the only PS2 game I like other than DDR and I'm too lazy to make up my own. Oops! I'm interrupting.) As the starting screen came up, he looked back at his maid (it felt good to say that) to see her mopping up the water from the bucket he had dumped on her moments ago. He laughed softly and turned back to the screen and pressed START. Raven's prank was totally backfiring on her behalf. By pretending she was actually the Titans' maid, she was stuck cleaning everything while he got to sit here and play video games. He smirked. _'Haha!'_ he thought.

He scrolled through the characters, trying to decide which one to choose when Rachel came and tapped him on the shoulder. He looked back and saw her making a "scoot off" gesture. He got off the couch as she picked most of the fluff off of it. Beast Boy had decided on Zack, an African American male who wore fingerless gloves, shorts, sunglasses, sandals, and was shirtless and had a green Mohawk with a green goatee to match (A/N: He's one of my fav characters, behind Ayane and Kasumi X3) when she spoke up. "I can't do anything about your couch. You're just going to have to get a new one." She walked over to the trash can and disposed the handful of fluff she held.

"Oh. Okay." She wasn't ready to give in yet? _'Give her time. She'll eventually snap,'_ he assured himself. He climbed back onto the couch as Rachel brought out a vacuum cleaning and plugged it into one of the outlets. The music from the game was drowned out by the whirring of the obnoxious machinery as the purple-haired maid started to clean the floor. The fluff and dirt were quickly sucked up by the vacuum and before Beast Boy had even finished his first combat battle, she was done.

He had changed his character to Ayane, a purple haired ninja who wore a strapless purple kimono that reached her mid-thighs with a huge pink bow on the back and purple boots very similar to Starfire's and was beginning another battle when Rachel bent down to pick up the shredded pillows and what was left of the fluff that once filled them. The fight had begun but Beast Boy could care less. He couldn't stop staring at the violet-eyed beauty. He had no idea how short that uniform was until now. Everytime she bent down, he got a full view of her legs. They were nice and smooth and he could just imagine them curling around him while he rubbed against them, making her cry out in pleasure and. . .

The green-skinned Titan blushed and quickly turned away, disbelief washing over him. _'Was I actually thinking about _Raven _that way? Why did I do that? Hormones. That's it. Just hormones. Nothing more. I mean, what else could you expect from a teenage boy when he sees a hot girl's legs? Right? Wait. Did I just call Raven hot? Maybe I need to lie down. Yeah. These video games are finally making me delusional.'_ The changeling turned off the game console and TV and laid down on the couch closing his eyes. Maybe if he just relaxed he would stop thinking that way. He had closed his eyes for a few seconds when he could smell a familiar scent of lavender. _'It's her,'_ he thought in horror. He opened his eyes to see his friend on her hands and knees picking up more fluff right in front of him. Her hair hung down in front of her face and swished every time she bent even lower to get some of the remains from the pillows that were under the couch or coffee table. (A/N: You all might be wondering, Didn't she vacuum? Yes. She did. But these are under very tight spaces that the vacuum can't reach. Get it now?) Beast Boy stiffened but kept staring at her. God, she was beautiful. Without really thinking about what he was doing, he grabbed one of her purple strands of hair and started to twist it around his finger.

Feeling the pressure on her head, Rachel jerked her head up to see the green kid twirling her hair. He was completely unaware of his actions because it looked like he was fantasizing about something. Normally when people touched her, she would scream at them to back off and possibly slap them. But there was something about this kid that made her stay frozen staring into his glazed eyes. _'He's kind of cute,'_ she thought. _'Argh! No! No! No! I can't hook up with my employer! It's just not right! Plus, I'd probably get fired!'_ She jerked her head away from the Titan's hand and crawled away.

Beast Boy seemed to jolt out of his daydream. Realizing what he had done, he sat upright, blushing and wide-eyed like a little boy caught with his hand in the cookie jar. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean. . .I don't know. . .I. . .My hand. . .You just. . .I'm sorry!" Beast Boy stuttered, trying to explain.

The gothic maid simply shook her head. "Y-you're alright. I understand that it was just a mistake. I'm just going to. . .finish picking up the pots and pans. You just. . .do whatever." She walked over to the kitchen, avoiding eye contact.

"Rae. . .chel," he hastily added. "I'm really sorry about that. Here, let me help you with those pots and pans." He walked over to the kitchen and dropped to his knees and started to pick up the dispersed cookware. Rachel turned to look at him but was thrown off balance by her heels and tripped over her own feet, landing on the bent over green shape shifter.

They both landed on the floor with a crash. Beast Boy's breath was knocked out of him as Rachel landed on his back. Rachel had banged her knees against one of the scattered pots as she fell on top of the green changeling. She lay there, on her stomach for a few seconds, before hurriedly getting up, her face turning a bright scarlet. "Sorry. Kind of lost my footing there. I'm not very graceful in heels."

Beast Boy chuckled. "If you're so clumsy in high heels, why do you wear them?" He got up and wiped invisible dust off of his uniform. "I mean, wouldn't it make your job tons easier if you wore sneakers or something?"

The purple-haired girl sighed and shrugged her shoulders. "It's a requirement to wear them. Anything else and it's a uniform violation." She dropped to her knees and started picking up and pots and pans up again, placing them on the counter.

Beast Boy bent down with her and picked up pots and pans, too. "Requirement? Uniform violation? What kind of crack head do you have for a boss?"

Rachel giggled. "A pretty perverted one. Which would also explain the shortness of the dress." She pulled at the hem of the dress, proving her point. "He says it's just to keep up the tradition of the uniforms from foreign countries. I think it's because he likes seeing us in short ass skirts." She furrowed her brow and slammed one of the pans on the counter. "Stupid, really." She sighed. "But I need the money." She stopped cleaning and put her hands in her lap and looked at Beast Boy. "Do I seem desperate for cash?" she asked.

The green-skinned teen stopped cleaning also and looked at Rachel's face. She looked kind of sad and ashamed. "Of course not. But I think you could get a way better job than this," he said, waving his hand around the room, gesturing the mess. "You're way too pretty." He smiled but his grin quickly faded when he realized what he had said and flushed a deep scarlet.

Rachel blushed too and looked away. "Oh. Um, thanks."

Beast Boy shrugged. "Uh. No problem. So, why don't you quit if you hate your boss so much and find a different job?" he asked, changing the subject.

Now it was time for Rachel to shrug. "I don't really know. This might sound kind of stupid, but I hope that maybe I could be employed by a model agent and maybe get a contract," she admitted with pink tinged cheeks. (A/N: Hahaha! Another romantic moment ruined by moi. XD)

The changeling raised his eyebrows. "You? A model?" He pressed his lips together, trying to suppress the laughter building up inside of him.

Rachel crossed her arms and frowned. "I told you it was stupid. That's why I'm stuck in this dead-end job." She started picking up more pots and pans slamming each of them on the counter. (A/N: How many do they have?!)

Beast Boy's smile faded. "No! I didn't mean it like that. I just never thought of you as a model."

The violet-eyed Goth raised one eyebrow. _'She's cute when she does that,'_ he thought. "So you're calling me ugly?" she asked.

His eyes widened. "No! I didn't say that! I just never thought you would've wanted to be a model! I never knew you were into that kind of stuff!" He held his hands up defensively.

"Well, we barely talk to each other so how would you know what I'm into?" she asked.

He shrugged. "I don't know," he admitted. The truth was he barely did talk to Raven or Rachel or whoever she believed she was. He'd bother her, she'd yell at him, he'd leave her alone for a few minutes then bug her again until she threw him out a window or something. It was a repeating cycle that he had gotten used to. He had never thought of actually talking to her. Maybe he should try it more often. It wasn't that bad. And he'd be finding out things he never would've guessed about his fellow teammate.

"Exactly. So stop being stereotypical. Just because I'm Goth doesn't mean I don't like modeling."

"Okay, okay. I get it. Stereotypes are bad. I'm bad for thinking like that. Happy now?"

Rachel smiled a satisfied smile and continued picking up the pans. "Very."

The jade-haired changeling rolled his eyes and continued picking up more pans, too. His hand reached out to grab the handle of one pot at the same time as Rachel's. Their hands touched lightly and they both looked up into each other's eyes. (A/N: Classic. ^^) Rachel looked away quickly and pulled her hand away, but Beast Boy grabbed it again. Her eyes widened and she turned to look at him again to be met with his lips on hers. She out a slight gasp of surprise before she closed her eyes and kissed back.

Beast Boy scooted closer to her until their chests were touching. He put one of his hands on her lower back, the other still holding one of Rachel's hands. He pulled away from her mouth and looked at her face. It was stunned but also amused. He smiled and received a smile back. She leaned in, closing the space between the two, and kissed him again. They sat there for a few minutes kissing until Beast Boy's tongue licked Rachel's closed lips, begging for entrance to her mouth. Half-smiling, she decided to tease him for a bit and pressed them tighter together, eliminating any chances of access to her mouth.

The changeling pulled back to see her smiling and pouted. This only made her grin larger as she delicately placed one of her pale hands on his chest and pushed him away slowly. She then stood up, leaving him sitting on the floor and headed over to the couch. She turned so her back was against the back of the couch and leaned casually against it, smiling sexily at her beloved on the ground.

Beast Boy smiled, too and stood up. He walked over to her and placed his hands on her hips. She put her hands on his hard-built chest and licked her lips. Beast Boy, seeing this, became suddenly aroused and pressed his lips against hers hard and pushed her over onto the couch. This caused Rachel to wrap her arms around his neck tightly and scream slightly. When she landed on her back on the seat of the couch, she slowly opened her eyes to see her suitor laughing. She narrowed her eyes and slapped his arm. "Don't do that again," she warned.

He answered her with another kiss and ran his hands up and down her sides. He once again requested access to her mouth with his tongue and this time she gave in to his pleas. His tongue happily danced along the sides of her mouth and fought fiercely with hers.

He gently caressed her thighs while she took off his shirt. She ran her hands across his smooth chest while he ran kisses along her collarbone. She could feel his hands slowly going up and under her skirts until they found the hem of her underwear. He lifted his head to face her, waiting for her approval. In answer, she gripped both sides of his face and smashed her lips against his. Now energized with sudden adrenalin, he quickly stripped her of her underwear and dress, leaving her in nothing but her tiara still on her head. He ripped it off of her hair leaving it a little ruffled. He ran his hands up and down her sides again while kissing her neck. He could hear Rachel breathing heavily and slightly moaning.

She put her frail, cold hands on his chest, and pushed him away a little. He stopped kissing her briefly. He looked at her questioningly and semi-impatiently.

"Before we go any farther, could you do me one favor?" she asked sweetly.

Beast Boy nodded and wrapped his arms around her torso. "Whatever you need," he said, grinning.

"Good. Could you wake up please?" she asked, smiling.

Beast Boy raised his eyebrows and surprise and pulled back a few inches. "Wha-what? What do you mean?"

"Would you wake up you lazy ass, annoying, idiot?!" she said. Her voice was harsh and loud but her face was still smiling and soft and sweet.

Beast Boy groggily opened his eyes to see Raven hovering over him, now dry and very angry.

"Huh?" he asked, still sleepy.

"I leave you alone for ten minutes to clean up this mess so I could change and you fall asleep? Anything to get out of cleaning, huh?"

The green changeling sat up and looked around. The room had been so clean a few seconds ago. Now it back to how it was before. But how-?

'_A dream. It was all a dream. None of it was real,'_ he thought. He stomach did a hard drop at that. It was a major disappointment that none of that had happened. It was so pleasant.

"Well?" Raven asked, bringing Beast Boy out of his thoughts.

"What?"

The empath rolled her eyes. "Can't you at least listen to me when I yell at you? You fell asleep so you wouldn't have to clean, didn't you? Because it sure as hell didn't work. You are going to help me clean this whether you want to or not." She walked around the couch and started picking up some of the damp fluff.

Beast Boy got off of the couch and grabbed both of her wrists. Raven's eyes widened in surprise before the narrowed in anger. "Get off of me," she growled.

"Why don't you go rest or something? I'll clean all of this up," he suggested. He grabbed the fluff from her hands and started picking up the rest.

Raven sat there stunned, eyes wide like a deer caught in the headlights of a car. She waited for him to say something like "Gotcha!" or "Just kidding. I don't wanna do all this", but he didn't. He just continued to pick up all of the small and large pieces of couch fluff on the floor.

"You sure? This isn't some joke or something?" she asked.

Beast Boy shook his head and looked at her. "Nah. I mean it. You go ahead and do whatever. I'll take care of the mess." He grinned at her, showing his fang.

Raven blinked and stood up. "Well, thanks, I guess." She walked towards the door and was about to walk out when Beast Boy came running up to her. _'I knew it. I knew he was joking. I can't believe I was stupid enough to think he actually meant it. I should seen right past his little practical joke,'_ Raven scolded herself in her head.

"Hey Rae. . .ven," he added hastily. "You wanna go to a café or something later? You know, to talk or something?"

Raven eyed him down, wondering what he was up to. "Why?"

Her teammate shrugged his shoulders. "To get to know each other better. The whole time we've been living here together and I still don't know anything about you other than your first name and what your powers are. So how about it? You can pick the café," he said, hoping to tempt her into it.

Raven stood there, stunned for the third time that day. "Um. Sure, I guess."

Beast Boy's face lit up with a smile. "Great. Tomorrow afternoon good?"

The Azarithian nodded. "That's fine."

The changeling smiled and went back to cleaning up the mess Raven had helped him make. After a few seconds of watching him clean (to make sure he was doing it right) she walked out of the main room to her room. _'That was awfully. . .kind of him. He seemed serious about the whole thing and was really happy when I agreed to go on a date with him. I've never-'_ Raven froze. _'Date? Did I just agree to go on a date with Beast Boy?' _She shook her head and started walking again. _'No. It's just two friends going to talk. And he's right. We barely know anything about each other.' _ Raven had now reached her room. She entered and sat on her bed. _'Yeah that's it. Just a friendly talk.' _She sat in the lotus position and began levitating. "Azarath. . .Metrion. . .Zinthos," she began chanting as she meditated.

'_But would it honestly be so bad going on a date with him?' _she asked herself. _'It wouldn't be all that bad, right?'_

Raven shrugged and continued to meditate, anticipating the next afternoon.

-----------

**Author's Comments:**

And there you have it! My first ever oneshot and I'm pretty proud of it. Please R&R. This took me forever to write and it's not even that long.

Anyways, this was just a random idea that popped into my head. I had just seen a pic with Raven in a French Maid uniform and this was formed. I know, I know. I got a little perverted, but that was kind of the whole point. Hence "Clean" Dream. I know, bad pun. But I couldn't resist. XD

Hope you like it!

**Songs I Listened to While Writing This:**

No You Girls Never Know-Franz Ferdinand (E)

French Kiss-Akcent (E)

Sting-Hatsune Miku (J)

In and Out of Love-Armin van Burren feat. Sharon den Adel (E)

Blah Blah Blah-Ke$ha feat. 3OH!3 (E)

Love Me-Justin Beiber (E)

TiK ToK-Ke$ha (E)

Beautiful, Dirty, Rich-Lady Gaga (E)

Jack Off Jill-Mini K (I)

Smooooch-Vocaloid (I)

Starstrukk-3OH!3 (E)

You Know You Love It-??? (E)

That's Not my Name-The Ting Tings (E)

Cendrillon-Vocaloid (J)

Mesmerized-The Mission UK (E)

Don't Trust Me-3OH!3 (E)

Crushcrushcrush-Paramore (E)

I Like You. . .I Love You-Vocaloid (J)

I Hate Everything About You-Three Days Grace (E)

Funky Lover-Mini K (I)

Your Love is My Drug-Ke$ha (E)

One Step Closer-Linkin Park (E)

Everytime We Touch-Cascada (E)

Sweet Dreams-Beyonce (E)

Lovefool-The Cardigans (E)

All the Small Things-Blink 182 (E)

Miracle-Cascada (E)

Love Song-Jack Off Jill (E)

Let Me Think About It-Ida Corr (E)

Stronger-Kanye West (E)

Collide-Skillet (E)

She Wolf-Shakira (E)

Break It Off-Sean Paul feat. Rihanna (E)

Hotel Room Service-Pitbull (E)

Please Don't Stop the Music-Rihanna (E)

Love Game-Lady Gaga (E)

Interlude Vol. 1-Vocaloid (J)

Fire Burning-Sean Kingston (E)

Love & Joy-Yui Horie (J)

Gansta Luv-Snoop Dog (E)

We Are the Music Makers-Scarling (E)

Take It Off-Ke$ha (E)

Clear Hearts Grey Flowers-Jack Off Jill (E)

Melt-Vocaloid (J)

Give it Up to Me-Shakira feat. Lil' Wayne & Timbaland (E)

Maneater-Nelly Furtado (E)

(E)= English

(J)= Japanese

(I)= Instrumental

P.S. Anyone know any good French songs?


End file.
